


Recognition

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen has a short conversation with Samwise.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge on tumblr. Prompt #9 - Fluff
> 
> No pairings. No warnings. Just… Samwise getting the attention he deserves.

SAMWISE Gamgee was a loyal friend. Something Arwen truly admired in any being. He stayed day and night with his sick friend, barely leaving even to eat.

 

Arwen decided to take the opportunity to bring him food. He was in the chair beside the bed when she arrived, his small form enclosed about itself as he watched over Frodo.

 

He looked up and gave her a half smile. “You didn’t have to go to all that trouble milady,” he said as he eyed the food on the tray she carried.

 

She tsked,, and brought the tray over to him. “You will be of little use to Frodo if you do not eat.” She laid it in his lap and stepped back a few paces. “Please…,” she gestured to it with a smile.

 

He shrugged and went first for the block of cheese.

 

“You are a good friend Samwise.” Arwen commented retreating back to the doorway.

 

Sam stopped chewing as heartily, then swallowed loudly, “I wasn’t good enough to keep him from getting hurt, was I?”

 

Arwen’s brow furrowed, “I think you are confusing friendship and loyalty with an inability to control the fates. No one can do that save the gods themselves.”

 

Sam looked down and over at Frodo.

 

“You are courageous and ever loyal. I am confident we will hear tales of you, and sing ballads in your name.” Arwen stated with a mischievous smile. She meant her words but knew they would embarrass the hobbit - in the best of ways.

 

“I doubt that miss. I haven’t done anything much.” he replied cheeks flaring red.

 

“I beg to differ, and I am sure Gandalf will agree.” Arwen said looking behind her and moving aside to let the wizard in.

 

Gandalf had a smile on his face as he said, “I thought you knew Samwise, never argue with a lady.”

 

END


End file.
